OATW C3
= Shooting Stars is the third challenge and the first entry challenge of Objects Around The World. Challenge Both teams must create a movie for Lurker Fruit to watch. They were allowed to choose any genre. Team Blizzard lost this challenge. Summary Explanation Lurker Fruit alerts everyone that the third challenge would not be a live challenge (giving them a break from the past 2 challenges) but instead a challenge where the teams would create a movie in 3 days for her to watch. Team Blizzard's Studio Snowy, Mac & Cheese and Joke Flower were thinking of ideas for the movie, a romance because it was "gross", then the idea changed to a superhero movie, Joke Flower started writing in Enchantment Table, then Ender Pearl Eye was recovered and didn't know that there was a challenge at the time, Rocky Road had nearly completed the challenge at this point and the members of Team Blizzard that were online were pretty angry at the production and work ethic of the team. Snowy had some weird anger thing and then suggested the idea of a pirate or murder mystery play, Ender Eye chose the pirate play, so they started to assign roles to the team. Turquoise was the scriptwriter, Snowy was the director and the others were actors. The team started to grab props and started panicking, time was started to tick down and Turquoise (the lazy lava resistant gem that he is) still had not done anything on the script. Ender Eye thought to do the play without a script, but Turquoise then started to set up the script along with role distribution on some paper, but then the team went silent again. The team came back on the last day and at this point, Team Rocky Road had already finished their movie. Ender Eye and Snowy realise there was only 5 hours left and started to panic, they grab the incomplete script and try to do the play without it again. They realise that the script is the only thing they can pass to Lurker, so Turquoise creates a messily drafted script to hand in just on time for the results. Team Rocky Road's Studio Toy Bell and Jewelry Box started to spew ideas out until settling on a horror-themed movie. Proklondike suggested it should also be a musical and JSFB's romance idea got rejected (lol). Toy Bell got a little obsessed with the idea of a horror movie while Proklondike and Jewelry Box thought of more ideas for the musical. Cat Headband came in late but soon got the memo on the challenge she suggested for Proklondike to let the 5th one out to be the villain but that idea was soon rejected. Custard Pudding came in and was informed on the challenge she came back in with her notebook and a pencil. She started to write down notes and information about the movie she then left, and then Asteroid found her notebook. Although the "Keep Out" page existing, Asteroid didn't listen (because I mean I wouldn't). CP grabs the notebook but then Proklondike realises its a fake. Then Proklondike had some weird lore revealed, and Asteroid started up the script and then the idea of the movie changed to a superhero movie. Roles were assigned and the script was in production. Then the team gets notified that Team Blizzard is being absolutely useless and should get better teammates that don't go AFK. They finish the script before the deadline and don't have to worry about anything because... Team Blizzard still hadn't finished at the time they had. Results Team Blizzard was up first and Turquoise states that he did 99% of the script and Lurker calls the movie bland. Then Turquoise states he had 10 minutes and then Lurker yells at him (rude) because "3 days was enough time and Team Blizzard was just lazy". Then it was Team Rocky Road's movie, which was objectively better than "a certain team". Team Rocky Road won the challenge and everyone in Team Blizzard started hating on COH. Aftermath Turquoise started to have a panic attack and started to think that he would be eliminated until Snowy calmed him down with some yelling and facts. Joke Flower was late but received the news about the elimination quickly. The elimination took place and everyone got 0 votes except for Turquoise and Clump of Hair, Turquoise survived elimination with 2 votes and COH was eliminated with 8 votes.